


[VID] Let Her Go

by timetot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Embedded Video, Episode: s04e06 Rejoined, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetot/pseuds/timetot
Summary: never to touch and never to keep / cause you loved her too much and you dived too deepDax/Kahn fanvid originally posted to youtube and tumblr in March of 2015. Music by Passenger.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Lenara Kahn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[VID] Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise in fanvidding from a complete novice (I say, as if I've ever completed another project aside from this one). As a warmup, I decided to use just one episode, so of course I chose the only valid one-episode romance in Trek. Originally made in 2015 in iMovie; forgive the potato image quality.


End file.
